Misa's New Chance in whirlpool
by jubei zankage
Summary: After Misa kills herself, she is reborn in the naruto world: Naru X Mikoto X Kushina X Misa X Eve, Sephiria X OC Naruto,Death Note,Black Cat Xover
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if any of you think I'm a dumbass, but my original Death Note fic sucked, so I'll do a Death Note Naruto x over, Misa was reborn in the Naruto world years before the kyuubi attack, and regains her memories and Death Note after her graduation

Naruto/Death Note/Black Cat x-over

AN: my OC's will show up as Misa's teammates and friends

AN2: All Jutsu and village names will be in English except the Jutsu type (Futon, Ration ect)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Jutsu name

**Summon/ biju**

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

Begin

-**TOKYO, JAPAN FEBURARY 14, 2011-**

"Not anymore, I can't live without you Light" Misa said to herself as she walked towards the railing, and she jumped, that was her last day alive, or so she thought

**-UNKNOWN REALM-**

"Well that just won't do" a harsh man said, wearing monks robes

"Yes, she could be of use in that world" Replied the serene sounding woman in a white kimono

"She need be reborn" replied a chained up barbarian

"Well then, we will give her a second chance" the final man, an astute businessman said to the other three

-**NARUTO WORLD, 4 YEARS BEFORE KYUBI ATTACK, RECNTLY RE-ESTABLISHED LAND OF WHIRLPOOL-**

Misa was three years old and somehow wandered into the hidden whirlpool village

"Hello little girl what's your name?"Asked the village leader, she was on her daily walk

"I'm Misa Amane but you can call me Misa-Misa, what's your name"

"Sephira Arks Misa-chan, so do you want to stay here" replied the leader

"UH-HUH" she yelled back

"And what about becoming a ninja" Sephira asked her

"YEAH SUPER COOL, wait what's a ninja" Misa yelled then asked with her index finger on her mouth

-**NIGHT AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK LEAF VILLAGE-**

"Kushina-san" Danzo stated

"Yeah Danzo" the redhead replied

"Kushina it pains me to tell you that the guards I placed over your son, for the duration of your healing decided to assassinate him, I will execute them by tomorrow morning" he told her

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, how could this happen to my baby" Kushina was very hysterical and left for home that night

-**LATER THAT NIGHT, VILLAGE GATE-**

"Kushina-sensei" a young boy shouted out

"Kaiza-chan" the woman replied

"Where are you going?"

"Home, whirlpool was just re-established, and Naru-kun was murdered"

"Then let's go, how could they he saved us from the fox"

"I-I don't know, but Sephira-nee-chan needs me anyway"

"Okay Kushina-sensei"

**-1 WEEK LATER ENTRANCE TO HIDDEN WHIRLPOOL VILLAGE-**

"Kushina-san how are you" Sephira asked her closest friend

"Horrible, my son was murdered" Kushina replied

"THOSE BASTARDS" Sephira yelled

"Glad to see you're excited Sephira-sama" a boy 7 years old said

"Jubei-san please don't skip your training" Sephira said to the boy

"But Misa-chan hurt herself again" Jubei protested

"Kushina no time come with me" Sephira proclaimed before disappearing

Kushina sweat dropped 'man why does she always do that, I can NEVER keep up with her'

**-1 MINUTE LATER TRAINING GROUND-**

"Misa, Misa are you okay" Sephira yelled

"What so you want" Misa said still crying, bleeding from her wrists, and laying next to a bloody kunai

"Kushina, I need you to go look for Tsunade-sama for me" Sephira ordered

"Huh"

"This girl was reborn, but still has a memory of her last emotions"

"That has to suck"

"They are very painful; I think Tsunade-sama may be able to help"

Misa then stood up and yelled "WHY WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME KILL MYSELF SEPHIRA-SAMA IT HURTS SO MUCH"

"Don't worry Kushina; I will tend to her injuries, just find Tsunade-sama"

"Okay, don't let the poor kid die"

'Why do you keep doing this Misa-chan' Jubei thought looking sadly at Misa

**-11 DAYS LATER, RANDOM GAMBLING TOWN-**

"Now where should I look, ooh bar" Kushina said excitedly, before rushing in and finding Tsunade

"Oh Kushina-san" Shizune said

"Kushina, come have a drink with us" Tsunade yelled

The three (four if you count the pig) talked for a few hours and then Kushina remembered why she was looking in the first place

"Tsunade-sama" she started

'Shit' the slug sanin thought

"We need your help"

"I am not going back to the leaf village"

"What about Whirlpool"

"Huh"

"We rebuilt the land of whirlpool, in the destruction caused by the fox"

"Oh, um I have hemophobia though" Tsunade replied

"Wow you; we really need psychological help for a member though"

"Why"

"This kid was presumably reborn, or resurrected, or something like that and she remembers her last emotions, and they are really bad"

"Oh well okay, but after that I'm leaving"

"YOU WON'T EVEN SLEEP WITH ME"

Both Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped

"Kushina" they both said

"Not like that silly"

**-WHIRLPOOL 3 DAYS LATER, OUTSIDE MISA'S HOSPITAL ROOM-**

"Oh this is bad" Tsunade said

"How so Tsunade-sama" Sephira replied

"Her mind is trying to rebuild her memories, but for some reason they are completely disconnected"

"What is disconnected?" Sephira asked dumbfounded

"Her and her original memories, she will be unstable until she reconnects with those memories" Tsunade replied with a confused look on her face

"Well can you help her at all?" Kushina asked

"Yes, but it can't be permanent so she needs to be watched carefully" Tsunade said to both

"Okay, Tsunade-sama thank you very much" Sephira replied

"You're welcome, I'll stay for a week to watch her progress, and then I'm leaving"

**-IN MISA'S ROOM SAME TIME-**

Misa rolled over in her bed and looked up seeing a face with black hair covering the right eye "NN Jubei-kun, where am I"

"The hospital, you need to stop doing that Misa-chan, I worry about you" Jubei replied almost crying

"I need to stop the pain" Misa said

"Well, why can't you just let me be there for you" Jubei said

**-SEPHIRA'S OFFICE, OCTOBER 3RD 5 YEARS AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK ON LEAF VILLAGE-**

"Lady Sephira" shouted a man in a white suit and white top hat with green hair

"Sven-san" she replied

"There is something you and Kushina-sama should know"

"Train-san, go get Kushina-san"

"Hai" the young black haired man said before disappearing

-**FIVE MINUTES LATER IN THE OFFICE-**

"Sorry I took so long, Sephira-sama" Train stated

"What is this about Sven-san?"

"Our spies in the leaf village found someone matching Naruto-san's description"

"WHAT" Kushina yelled crying

"He has 3 whisker marks on each cheek, spiky blonde hair, and is called 'demon brat' by some villagers, and ranked shinobi" Sven said to her, smiling and pulled a file out of his briefcase "This is his hospital record, for the number of injuries he has had"

Sephira looked it over for the next hour and eventually made a decision

"Train, Tsunade-sama, Janus" Sephira shouted

"HAI" all three said

"Well I have a mission for you, Go to the leaf village, and bring Naruto Uzumaki here"

"Kushina's kid is still alive" Tsunade shouted slamming her fist on the table breaking it in half

"Yes, his treatment is horrible, I want you to go to the leaf village, escorting Train Heartnet or rather Anbu number 13, and Janus hazard, anbu number 7 to the leaf village and kidnap Uzumaki-san, he needs his mother"

"HAI" all three shouted, then leaving for the leaf

COMPLETE

Okay there's my new idea, I thought I should put Kaiza (Kuro from Shinobi no Zanpaku-to), Naruto, and one other on one team, and Misa Jubei and viper on the other, and I have a poll on my user page for Naruto's pairing, harem up to five choices

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone here comes Chapter 2

AN: This Chapter is just the Naruto retrieval mission

AN2: I have been given an idea by challenger for the Uzumaki clan's Kekei Genkai

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Jutsu name

**Summon/ biju**

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

BEGIN

* * *

"Kushina's kid is still alive" Tsunade shouted slamming her fist on the table breaking it in half

"Yes, his treatment is horrible, I want you to go to the leaf village, escorting Train Heartnet or rather Anbu number 13, and Janus hazard, anbu number 7 to the leaf village and kidnap Uzumaki-san, he needs his mother" Sephira sternly replied

"HAI" all three shouted, then leaving for the leaf

**-VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES 1 WEEK LATER-**

"HALT, STATE YOU NAMES AND PURPOSE FOR ENTERING THE LEAF VILLAGE" The guard, Might Guy shouted at the top of his lungs

"Relax Guy, it's just me and my two new assistants" Tsunade replied to him with a deep sigh

"WELL WHO ARE YOU MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS" Guy shouted followed by his famous smile and 'nice guy' pose, causing the three to sweat drop

"Train Heartnet" Train said as he pointed to himself and had a catlike grin

"Janus Hazard" Janus said ignoring Guy's outfit and pose

"Well Tsunade-sama, would you like me to escort you to hokage-sama's office" guy yelled in his 'nice guy' pose

"No thanks Guy, I know my way there" Tsunade replied, tossing her hair back and walking off

-**HOKAGE'S OFFICE LATER THAT DAY-**

"Good morning Sarutobi-sensei" Tsunade announced

"AH Tsunade what brings you here" He replied

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Minato asked that he go by Uzumaki"

"Ah, it sounds better anyway"

"What do you need with him, do you want to adopt him"

"HARDLY, THE COUNCIL FORCED KUSHINA OUT OF THE VILLAGE" She yelled

"Well have her come back to the leaf then"

"YOU, JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS" She yelled again slamming her fist on the table breaking it in half

"no Tsunade he is a shinobi of the leaf"

"You have just lost all my respect Sarutobi-Sensei"

**-MEANWHILE, KONOHA ORPHANAGE-**

"Hey, we are looking for a kid who was mistakenly put here" Janus said to the lady at the desk with a smile

"W-w-who is it handsome" she replied blushing like a maniac

"Naruto"

"That demon isn't here"

"Answer, NOW Train said as he pulled his gun on her"

"B-b-but I-I j-just threw him out on the street"

"WHAT YOU HEARTLESS BITCH" Janus yelled at her, right before shredding the office and ALL the documents with his razor wire "I should kill you right now, but I think knowing how badly sandaime sama will punish you for placing a five year old HERO ON THE STREET will do fine" and with that the two left

The woman yelled at them "THAT DEMON IS NO HERO YOU FO- but her sentence ended abruptly as blood stained wires returned to Janus

"No miss you are the fool, for calling the one who holds back the demon a demon" Train finished "Come on Janus we need to report to Tsunade-san"

**-ON TOP OF THE HOKAGE FACES-**

Tsunade had walked to the hokage faces to think but someone was already there

"Hey who are you kid"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Come with me okay"

"Why, so you can kill me"

"No so you can be treated like a human"

"I'll make that happen" Naruto looked up at her

"Naruto, your mother was kicked out of the village, she wants, no she needs you"

"She didn't abandon me" Naruto asked shoked

"No and your father defeated the Kyuubi"

"MY DAD'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE"

"Yes, c'mon kid"

**-ONE HOUR LATER, ****rendezvous POINT OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE-**

"Hello Tsunade" Train shouted while finishing his milk

"HI LET'S GO BACK" Tsunade yelled smiling at the two anbu

"You found him" Janus said with a smirk looking at the sannin's bust

"Um hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Let's go get this squirt back to Kushina" Tsunade said as they headed out

* * *

Sorry about the wait and short chapter

AN:

I am opening a vote on which Kekei Genkai Naruto should have

Rinnegan

Sharingan (Kyuubi has to be the source)

Shikotsumyaku (Kaguya, forgive me if I blotched it)

Haku's clan

Original ideas of yours (not including super sharingan types)


End file.
